


Venom Onanism

by itspixiesthings



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Body Sharing, Bottom Eddie, Masturbation, Mind Bonding, Other, PWP, Shared experiences, Smut, Tentacles, monster fucking, slightly dubconny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: Eddie and Venom have been bonded for weeks... and during those weeks, Eddie hasn't had a moment of privacy. Which is fine, mostly, except that he hasn't had a chance to masturbate.





	Venom Onanism

**Author's Note:**

> This is... pretty much exactly what's on the label lmao.  
> Just a quick masturbation one-shot.

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since the life altering events with the Life Foundation had taken place, culminating in everything Eddie had ever known being turned upside down. And it felt strangely... _peaceful_ , now, despite how much had changed. It seemed almost impossible that life could work it's way back into a steady rhythm after all of that, that he could find a new normal, but here he was.  
  
Carlton Drake was dead, he and Anne were on speaking terms again, and he was getting more work than he had in the six months prior. More importantly, he could rest easy knowing there were serious investigations into the Life Foundation finally happening.  
  
Just one problem. It had been _three weeks._  
  
“Hey, Venom? Do you ever uh... sleep?” Eddie spoke out loud, looking around the privacy of his bedroom as though the monster would appear, though he knew full well that he wouldn't. It was still strange, never quite feeling alone, even in his own skin, now.  
  
**No, Eddie.** The deep voice boomed through his mind, echoing through his skull. **I do not require sleep as you biological life forms do. I watch over us while we rest.**

Eddie sighed, uneasy. He had suspected as much. Damn. That made things more complicated.  
  
He was growing more accustomed now to sharing everything. His life, his body. His very _identity_. But there were still boundaries that had not yet been crossed, and as it had been weeks, it was starting to get to be rather... pressing.

“Yeah... that's... not what I was concerned about.” Eddie was at a bit of a loss for how to deal with this. He raised his hand to scratch the back of his head, nervously fidgeting as he sat down on the bed. “Is there any way for you to like... I dunno, go somewhere else?” He looked to the side, as though he was trying to avoid eye contact, but of course that was crazy because Venom was inside of him. A part of him. How exactly was he supposed to tell him _'please go away so that I can jack off?'_  
  
**What do you mean?** There was a pause, as though Venom was thinking about it, and oh god he sounded _hurt,_ that was just great. **Where else would I go? What are you saying? I thought you** _ **liked**_ **having me here.** _Fuck._ Eddie was getting increasingly uncomfortable. His alien symbiote's feeling's were hurt. He could feel the indignation and the rejection course through him, as Venom's emotions swept through him in waves like they always did when the symbiote was upset. It was hard at times not to loose himself to Venom's feelings.  
  
“No, I do!” He hastened to reassure them, putting his hands out in a friendly gesture. “I do it's just that sometimes I need uh...” How to put this delicately. “Some privacy?” Come to think of it, did Venom even know what jacking off _was?_ How did symbiote's reproduce? Did Venom _have_ genitals?  
  
As though to confirm his thoughts, the voice boomed through his mind again, filling his senses. **I've already seen you relieve yourself, Eddie. I do not judge you for your crude biological functions.** Eddie's hand collided with his forehead, sighing in resignation. So symbiotes probably _didn't_ fuck or masturbate, then. Either that or Venom was _really_ clueless.  
  
“No it's not...” He shook his head, waving a dismissive hand in the air. “Ah, never mind.” He supposed he didn't _need_ to masturbate... he could get used to never doing it... ever. Or... ever having _sex_ again, for that matter.  
  
Oh, fuck.  
  
No no, it was fine really. He just hadn't really considered it until this exact moment, that was all. He just needed time to get used to the idea. It wasn't as though there weren't people in the world who chose to be celibate for life... so it couldn't be _impossible,_ right?  
  
**Eddie.** Venom's mind rippled through his, and he felt a shudder run down his spine. He rushed to close himself off, resisting Venom's probing presence, the consciousness seeking access to his thoughts. He felt a flush creep over his cheeks, his heart beat picking up as he threw up some mental resistance and set his jaw.  
  
“Stop.” He shook his head. “Don't do that. Don't get in my head.” His pulse was already starting to race, embarrassment heating his skin as the symbiote continued to probe at his mind.  
  
**Eddie, you want something.** Venom's presence was growing stronger, pushing past his mental barriers, rustling through his feelings. He could feel the alien's curiosity, their interest, like a child poking something new and unknown with a stick. He felt himself shaking... He knew the sharing of emotions was a two way street, and Venom was delving deeper into him. **You hunger, I can feel it. You can't hide from me. What is it you want?**  
  
He shook his head again. “It's nothing, don't worry about it.” He felt flustered. He'd shared every single bit of his life with Venom over the last few weeks, but this... this was something new and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He didn't know how Venom would even react to it.

Suddenly he felt a rush of air as he was pulled back against the bed. He was sprawled out on his back, and he tried for a moment to sit up again, but found that he was stuck to the sheets. Venom was pulling him downwards, and there was nothing he could do about it. He felt helpless, but more than that, he felt Venom's mind nuzzling against his own like a soft caress.  
  
**I can feel your desire... your need.** As Venom's voice filled his head he felt tendrils spring up from behind him, slowly curling around his chest. They were probing, experimental, curious. **You want to** _ **feel...**_

“Ah!” He gasped as he felt them coiling around him, sliding under his shirt and across his skin. Oh, god, they were crawling over him, gently embracing him, stroking him. “Venom wh...what are you doing?”  
  
**Shhhh... you want to feel good.** Venom chided him, pulling him down harder against the bed frame. Eddie felt like he was sinking into it, unable to move. Venom could be _very_ overpowering when they wanted to be, and right now... **I want to make you feel good.**

“This isn't...” Eddie gasped as he felt a tendril brush over his nipple, making his back arch as a shudder ran down his spine. Venom was working small, creeping little appendages over him, pulling his shirt up. It almost tickled, lightly brushing against sensitive skin and Eddie could already feel his pulse quickening, blood rushing through his ears. “Oh, fuck.”

Black tendrils slowly pulled his shirt up over his head, pulling his arms up with it. Before Eddie could say anything his arms were both encased in the black goo, holding his hands up to the headboard. Then the black tendrils of the symbiote were travelling downwards, creeping to the hem of his pants. He watched with growing horror as Venom moved down, lower, creeping...

 **You're trembling.** Venom's voice whispered through him, and he realized that he was. He was shaking like a damn leaf. He sucked in a breath as he felt the slime ooze it's way beneath the fabric of his boxers, his legs kicking feebly like he had any hope of dissuading Venom's exploration. **I feel what you feel...** Their bond was a two way street. If Eddie could feel Venom's fascination, his curiosity and his affection, Venom could almost certainly feel Eddie's growing arousal. **Let me touch you.**  
  
_“Ahh...”_ Eddie could feel it, could feel the creeping tendrils move down between his legs. Another one was wrapping around his ankle, pulling his legs apart, even as the pants were being slowly peeled away from him. His whole body felt electrified, that crawling sensation across every inch of him. “Oh, god.”  
  
**Here?** When Venom's exploring tentacles found his cock, he gave a muffled cry of shock as a wave of intense pleasure rushed through him.  
  
“Fuuuck~” Eddie whimpered as the pants were slipped off of him, his cock straining as the black ooze circled it, crawling up it's length, tightening. He didn't think he'd ever felt anything like it. He couldn't help moaning as Venom encircled him, pulling him deeper into themselves, his body slowly being covered with black.

 **It's become so hard. I want to touch it.** The black was crawling over him, coating him, and soon his whole right arm was overtaken. It moved on it's own, under Venom's control now, and Eddie couldn't stop it as it left the trap that his left was still caught in, and slowly moved downwards. Eddie was a whimpering, shaking mess as his hand, no, their hand, wrapped firmly around the shaft and started to slide up and down. **Does that feel good?**

Eddie couldn't answer. He couldn't _believe_ how good it felt. His own hand, not under his control, taken over by this alien being, clasped around his cock, slowly starting to jerk him and he couldn't stop. He didn't think he wanted to, either. It was mesmerizing. He gasped, groaning as he let his head fall back against the pillows, giving in to the symbiote's desires.  
  
**You're so beautiful like this Eddie. I had no idea**. Eddie tossed his head this way and that as their hand was moving faster, gripping tighter. Oh, god, his cock felt so good... it felt too good. And Venom was watching him, was with him, was exploring him. **I want to touch every inch of your body. I want to see how else I can make you sound.** He felt more tendrils moving around him, pulling his legs apart, and he didn't try to fight them. They started probing at his ass, tentative and curious, and Eddie made a noise in the back of his throat that he hadn't even known he could make. Venom's mind rippled in appreciation, in _awe_. **Eddie. Eddie.**  
  
The small tendrils started to slither up, into him, and now Eddie couldn't help the way his body was moving on it's own, hips twitching and jerking as he felt Venom begin to fill him. “Oh god, _Venom.._ that... that's...” He was panting, breathing heavy, moaning Venom's name as the tendrils began to expand inside of him, making his whole body shake and buck.  
  
He felt a bubble of excitement as Venom's mind brushed his own. **It feels good?**  
  
There were tears in Eddie's eyes as he drew in a shaky breath. He could hardly think, it felt so good, so perfect, so _right_. “Ye..yeah... fuck...”  
  
He felt the creeping sensation of tendrils on his neck, and then they were forming, pulling out of him, coalescing into a face, and Eddie was suddenly looking into Venom's eyes as their head hovered over top of him. Somehow the teeth didn't scare him, didn't dissuade him, didn't intimidate him. Venom leaned in close to him and Eddie felt like... like they were his lover.  
  
“Oh Eddie...” Venom's voice filled the room now, no longer just echoing through his mind. Eddie felt a wave of affection wash over him, and he didn't know anymore if it was Venom's feeling or his own. “I feel your desire... I want to devour you.” As they spoke Eddie could feel their breath on his skin, could sense his nearness, and it made him want.. “Want to fill you... consume you...” Venom's lips parted and he moved in closer, and soon their lips were locked, and Eddie moaned in acquiescence as he felt Venom's long tongue slowly slipping into his mouth. His voice in his mind. **Want to** _ **tasssste**_ **you...**  
  
He almost choked as he felt it delve deeper, past his mouth and into his throat. He could taste it, could taste Venom, and his stomach heaved as Venom started to move inside of him, his tongue down his throat and his tendrils in his ass and his hand on his cock. It was too much. Eddie felt overwhelmed and overpowered, at the mercy of this strange alien that had claimed him for themselves.

Venom's mouth withdrew from his own, leaving Eddie gasping for breath, sputtering in pleasure. “Ve...Venom...” He felt nothing but awe, wonderment... love, for this creature that had so invaded every single part of his life. He looked into Venom's eyes and could not imagine life separate from them.  
  
“You want this... I can feel it.” Venom's teeth were lightly grazing the skin of his neck now, and Eddie felt like his skin was alive, felt like his body was writhing under Venom's touch. How was it possible for this alien creature to make him feel so good? Eddie moaned, keening, and Venom's deep voice rumbled a groan in reply. “You are so precious Eddie... So easily malleable in my hands... I had no idea humans could be so manipulated...” Venom almost sounded like he was purring, growling out low sounds that matched Eddies.  
  
As Eddie looked down, Venom was separating from his body just a little more, the mass of black becoming larger behind him until he felt like he was pressed into Venom's body instead of the bedsheets. His eyes widened as between his legs emerged a widening tendril of goo that was becoming increasingly more and more phallic... until it replicated Eddie's own cock, albeit bigger, thicker, longer. He swallowed, shaking at the prospect of what was happening.  
  
The smaller tendrils that were still inside of him started to withdraw, pulling him open as Venom shifted behind him, angling their cock against his hole, and Eddie sucked in a breath, bracing for what he knew was coming. Oh, god. God, Venom was going to fuck him. He arched his back onto it, and before he knew it it had slipped into him, it felt perfect, like a piece of him, filling him. Venom was already matching his rythmes, their hand stroking his cock as their hips rocked into him, rutting him, growling in his ear.

“Eddieeee....” Venom was whining in his ear, tongue slowly curling around his neck, wet and warm. The bed was creaking as Venom started moving faster, pounding harder into him, panting and growling, and Eddie couldn't do anything but take it, moaning and gasping for breath “Eddie Eddie Eddie.” Venom spoke, babbling words at him, sending waves of appreciation and affection through him and Eddie had never felt so incredibly loved or objectified. “You look so lovely like this... you look so perfect, so beautiful, so delicious. I want to _eat_ you, Eddie.”  
  
Eddie couldn't process everything. It was too much. It was all too much. He could feel everything, every wave of pleasure and emotion coursing through him, and it was going to all come to a head. He looked down as his own hand, in Venom's control, was still jerking himself, finger wrapped around his length, and Venom's cock pounding into his ass, relentlessly delving deeper and deeper with every thrust. “Oh god, god, Venom.” He breathed, in between gasping groans. “You're going to make me... make me...”  
  
He stiffened as everything suddenly broke, as he felt the rush of sensation as strings of white shot out of him, dripping on his stomach. He was crying, sobbing as pleasure overtook him, and Venom roared as he lost sight of where Eddie ended and Venom began.  
  
Finally Venom retracted back into him somewhat, and his ass felt oddly empty, his body bereft and cold, a chill washing over him making him shake. He sucked in breath after breath as Venom's tongue withdrew, the monster letting him collapse against them on the bed. Venom's nose nuzzled against his, like an affectionate puppy looking for approval. Finally, as his mind slowly returned and he could think again, Venom spoke. “How often do humans need to do this?”  
  
He blinked, still breathing hard. “Oh, uhh.” How often? He blushed. Well, no sense lying after all of that. “I.. I usually did it once a day...” It was stupid to feel embarrassed about admitting that. Venom didn't likely know what was common for masturbation practises... they also wouldn't have any of the sense of shame humans had surrounding it. So why did it make him so embarrassed to talk about?  
  
Venom blinked at him, their head backing up a bit in surprise. “Once a day! It has been weeks!” Their voice rang out, booming through the room. “We have a lot of lost time to make up for!”  
  
Eddie felt his face heating more, reddening deeper as he shook his head. “Oh, no, it's.. it's fine.” God this was humiliating.  
  
“No, Eddie. It is not fine.” As Venom spoke suddenly he was being flipped around, and before he knew it Eddie felt his front being pressed down into the bed as Venom's body rose up from him behind him. He gasped as he felt Venom prodding at his ass again, teeth gently nipping at the back of his neck. “You must have been suffering. You should have told me sooner. I will make you feel good many more times tonight.” Oh, god, Venom wasn't done with him. He felt more tendrils once more spreading his legs, pulling them apart and keeping his face pressed downwards, ass up. Venom's tongue found his ear, before he whispered once more, with all the love and affection the alien had to offer,  
  
_“All night long.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing! I'd love to chat too, come find me on [Tumblr!](http://firstorder-pixie.tumblr.com)


End file.
